


Besties

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Practice Kissing, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, just-” she starts, stumbling. “Just, close your eyes for a second, alright?” </p><p>I don't understand. “Uh, okay?” I scrunch my eyes closed, waiting pointedly for whatever Penny has up her (non-existent) sleeves. Penny huffs and I know she just rolled her eyes at me, but then I feel her shuffle closer, then-</p><p>Oh. </p><p>Oh. </p><p>Oh my God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th of July- have some Fem/slash. Can we make this an annual thing? "Femslash Fourth". 
> 
> I don't even know where this came from? I am barely even in this fandom. I don't ship this beyond the casual. No one even requested it, it was just a random idea I had, and look at how long it is. I'm pretty proud of myself right now, tbh. 
> 
> I tried to ride the line between sexy and and awkward. Amy Farrah Fowler POV is really fun to write, for the record.

“Hey, Penny?” I ask from my seat on the couch, Penny's toes buried under my thigh.

“Yeah?” she replies absently.

“What was it like when you lost your virginity?” I keep my eyes trained steadfastly on the television, avoiding the piercing gaze I suddenly feel burning into my profile. On second thought, that may just be a blush.

“What?” she asks, confused. Still, she continues, “I don't know, it... Well it kinda sucked, to be honest. I mean, neither of us knew what we were doing. There was no foreplay to speak of, like, we didn't even round all the bases, you know? We were just- making out one minute, then 'Hey, wanna do it?' then suddenly we were naked, and -BAM! And then it was over. I didn't even cum.” She takes a sip of wine; probably more of a gulp, rather, and I hear her swallow. “What about you?”

Shit, there it is. “Uh,” I stammer, “I don't know.” Smooth, Amy.

“You don't know?” Penny asks incredulously. “What, were you drunk or something?” She snorts, “Was it one of those black out college walks of shame, where you wake up in some random bed with a stranger and lose your underwear forever?” I scrunch my face up, overcoming my embarrassment to turn and stare at her in bewilderment, because that was a weirdly specific scenario.

It's times like these that I am vastly overwhelmed by the differences in our lives.

“Uhm, No. I've never actually... ya know.” And I wonder why.

Apparently my inner sarcasm is lost on Penny, though, because she actually somehow looks surprised by that statement.

“What?!” She squeals unattractively (just kidding). “You mean you've _never_ had sex?” Is she kidding?

“No,” I clarify simply.

For a moment she just stares at me, open-mouthed. I really wish she wasn't so attractive.

I stare patiently back, until she regains her bearings.

“Oh. Okay, so... What about oral?” What?

“What?”

She rolls her eyes, as if somehow _I'm_ the slow one. “Oral sex. You know, blow-jobs, or the uh-” she waves her hand vaguely toward her crotch, “female version of blow-jobs. Or hand-jobs! And uh, fingering. Or anal! Have you done any of that?”

I stare at her in resigned consternation. “No, I've never done any of that, either. Although I think, technically, all of that also counts as 'sex', so the question seems kind of redundant.”

She turns away then, tapping her finger on the wine-glass (it's not actually a wine-glass) with her face scrunched up adorably while she thinks. “So...” she starts, “no sex _at all_ then? Like, not even... phone sex? Or _anything_?” She's actually pleading with me at this point. I don't think she can even comprehend my virginity; at least not at my age.

“No, nothing,” I say.

“Have you at least _been kissed_ before?” she asks. I shake my head.

She huffs then stares unseeingly at the television in shell-shocked silence. I bite my lip in concern before slowly turning back to the TV as well, taking a sip of my own neglected glass (coffee mug) of wine.

We spend the next twenty minutes quietly watching the rest of a re-run of Say Yes to The Dress. As the next episode starts I contemplate getting up and going home for the evening, hoping to put this awkward conversation behind me, berating myself for starting it in the first place.

Before I move, or even set my drink down, though, I'm startled by Penny aggressively slamming her (distressingly empty) glass down on the coffee table. She looks at me with absolute determination, and to be honest I'm a little (a lot) intimidated.

“Come here,” she says. Orders, actually. I look at the minuscule space between us on the couch, then back at Penny. I open my mouth, but I don't know what I would say.

“Come. Here.” She demands again, beckoning me closer and repositioning her legs to give me room to slide closer.

I look around the room instinctively, as if checking to see if there's a camera crew or maybe someone to back me up and let me know what I'm supposed to do, not that I actually expect anyone to be there. I slide closer, my thigh pressed up against the knee of Penny's leg, folded under her body where she's turned toward me.

She presses her lips together in contemplation as she stares disconcertingly at my face.

“What?” I ask as her eyes take in my cheekbones, nose, chin, lips- I'd feel self conscious if I didn't feel that way all the time anyway.

“Okay, just-” she starts, stumbling. “Just, close your eyes for a second, alright?”

I don't understand. “Uh, okay?” I scrunch my eyes closed, waiting pointedly for whatever Penny has up her (non-existent) sleeves. Penny huffs and I _know_ she just rolled her eyes at me, but then I feel her shuffle closer, then-

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh my God.

I feel the press of lips against mine and my eyes fly open. I'm greeted to the sight of Penny's face weirdly close, like I'm looking at her through a microscope. Her brow is furrowed in concentration and I can count every blonde eyelash.

I should do something. At this point it's just lips-on-lips, and I know I should... move? Or pull away or something, but I honestly have no idea what I'm supposed to do. Penny doesn't take my responselessness to heart, though, and after a few seconds she shuffles closer, sliding a hand around to the back of my neck. She angles her head a little then moves her lips against mine. I'm still not sure what to do, though, but I don't want her to stop, so I kind of... submit(?) to her ministrations, melting into her and pursing my lips in what I hope is an encouraging pantomime.

She rewards me by nibbling gently at my upper lip, sliding her tongue along the seam, delving deeper to flick against my teeth.

She pulls away then, though, and I make an abortive motion to follow her. She laughs, squeezing the back of my neck in reassurance.

“Okay?” she asks, and I nod, dumbfounded.

“Okay,” she repeats. “Now I want you to copy me. Ready?” I nod again, eager.

She exhales sharply in what might be a laugh, I think, then she's back, massaging her lips on mine. I take a moment to just enjoy it, but then she squeezes my neck again, this time in prompt and I remember that I'm supposed to be trying to copy her.

I take the mental equivalent of a deep breath and move my lips in an eager mimicry of Penny's own. I think I'm going too fast and I'm sure that I'm not doing very well, but Penny doesn't seem to mind too much. She tilts her head to the side and I move to follow her, only to be stopped by her (surprisingly rough, but I'm not going to complain) hands, rearranging the angle of my head for maximum efficiency. She's right, this is much better.

Just as I start to really lose myself to the feeling, she pulls away.

“Okay!” she gasps, grinning. “That was good! I mean, it wasn't perfect but- not bad!”

“Oh,” I say eloquently. “Good. It was all right, then?”

“Yah,” Penny waves dismissively, “s'all good. Now. Let's move on to tongues.”

Ohmygod.

“So, I'm going to kiss you again, but I want you to keep your lips parted. When my tongue tries to get in your mouth, you let it in. When my tongue starts rubbin' up on yours, you rub right back. When it leaves, you follow it and you copy everything I show you just like before, okay?”

I mean to nod, but I'm not sure the order ever makes it from my brain to the muscles in my neck. Penny seems to understand what I mean to say, though, or else she simply doesn't care one way or the other, as long as I don't back out completely.

Penny moves back in, tilting her head to lock our mouths together, her tongue sliding wetly between my lips. My first inclination is to tear my head away from the invading appendage; it feels... weird. Kind of slimy. I think, as her tongue rubs sensuously against my own, that I can taste the wine on her breath, and I spare a thought to hope my own doesn't taste bad. I should have gargled mouthwash before we started.

Penny explores my mouth, licking at my teeth and the frenulum under my tongue, then makes her retreat.

I follow her in stops and starts, forced to gather my courage multiple times before my tongue finally manages to breach the barrier of her soft, pink lips. I force back a hysterical giggle at the thought of another pair of undoubtedly soft, pink lips I might get my mouth on tonight and focus on the movement of my tongue.

I tentatively give little kitten licks to the tip of her tongue before darting away, grazing the rigid edges of her teeth. Again and again I go back, slowly coming in and then retreating like a pale mockery of intercourse.

Finally, Penny pulls away. From this close, I can see that her pupils are dilated, indicating her arousal. I feel a pulse of pride that I must have done a fairly good job to have turned her on, even a little.

Penny nods, licking her lips thoughtfully as she squints contemplatively at me.

“Okay. Well done! I think you're ready to move on to step two.”

Please let 'step two' be cunnilingus.

“What's step two?” I ask a little numbly to hide my eagerness.

“Well, uh,” Penny bites her lip, brushing he hair behind her ear, a gesture which belies her nervousness. “I mean, I guess you would call it 'oral sex'? I guess?”

Hallelujah!


	2. Chapter 2

“Cunnilingus,” I say, and I can feel myself grinning, but I'm too excited to force myself to stop.

“Cunny-what now?” she asks, face pinching up cutely in confusion.

“'Cunnilingus',” I repeat patiently, “the oral stimulation of the vagina. Comparable to fellatio, which is obviously the oral stimulation of the penis, colloquially known as the 'blow job'.”

“Oh,” she blushes. I'm not sure what it was that I said that caused her to flush in shame, but the colour suits her. Oh, who am I kidding, every colour suits her. Corpse-grey would suit her.

That was creepy. Don't say that out loud.

“Well,” she seems to get over her embarrassment and pulls me to my feet. She fairly drags me across the small apartment into her bedroom, her large (definitely not mannish) hand wrapped securely around my own shamefully clammy one.

Once ensconced in the relative privacy of her bedroom, she pulls her hand away and begins stripping down. I'm pretty sure I can feel my higher brain functions shutting down as I stare at each sun-kissed strip of pale skin that is revealed me.

Penny pulls her t-shirt up over her head, mussing her perfect blonde waves, then reaches back around to finger open the snaps on her bra (a trick I've never quite managed on my own, to be honest). As she manoeuvres her way out of her bra, then moves onto the button fastening on her denim jeans, she seems to notice me again.

“Amy!” she snaps, and I tear my eyes away from the perfect pink rosebud that is her left nipple back up to meet her eyes in a vain attempt to cover up my faux-pas. She rolls her eyes at me. “C'mon, like,” she shifts her eyes away shyly to unzip her jeans, “get naked.”

She is so cute.

I take a deep breath and determinedly shoulder off my cardigan. I slowly unbutton my blouse as Penny slides her jeans down her shapely thighs, letting them pool around her ankles before kicking them away. I remove my shirt, choosing to keep my own plain white bra on (partially as a measure of modesty, and partially because I don't want to embarrass myself by taking it off over my head), and then freeze.

Penny has just carelessly shucked her pink, cotton panties, and-

“I don't look like that,” I blurt mindlessly.

Penny looks up at me, confused. “Look like what?” she asks.

I gesture vaguely towards her smoothly shaven pubis and she laughs. “Oh! No worries, every girl does it differently. I'm sure you're fine,” she smiles encouragingly at me.

I nod slowly, “Okay...” I say unconvincingly. I unfasten my long skirt, letting it fall to the floor, then carefully roll down my pantihose, sliding each leg off my feet. I nervously glance back up at Penny (at the apex of her thighs, specifically), then back down my own body. I clench my eyes shut and just go for it, dipping my thumbs under the elastic band of my underwear and pushing them down to the floor.

“Oh!” Penny exclaims, slapping a hand over her mouth.

I knew it.

Though no one ever has an opportunity to see it, I keep my legs and underarms shaved as smoothly as I can, both as a meagre attempt to conform to western beauty standards and sheer comfort, but I've never had the need to shave my pubic hair, and I felt the attempt would be unnecessarily harrowing without the proper experience, so I choose to forgo it.

“Sorry,” I say, though I'm not sure if I'm apologizing for not meeting Penny's criteria for contemporary grooming methods, or if it's just an automated response coming from years of social conditioning.

“No, no!” she hurries to cover up her offence, “It's- fine! I mean, like I said, every woman looks different. And... You know, comfort, and... stuff. What you, uh... do with your own body is your choice, ya know?”

My shoulders slump in dismay. “You think it's disgusting,” I observe.

Penny shakes her head vehemently, stepping closer to lay a hand on my arm. “No! Not disgusting, just... different! It's fine, Amy, really.” She slides her fingers under my chin and tilts my head up, then presses her lips to mine once again. I assume she's attempting to comfort me via pseudosexual contact, and I really can't complain. I admit her tongue is a suitable balm to my pride.

She fits her hand to the curve of my rib cage, turning me carefully and backing me up against the bed. She pulls away when my knees his the edge of the mattress. “Do you still want to continue?”

I look at her uncharacteristically earnest face, unconsciously taking in the smooth, bare skin of her body and nod. “I want to learn how to please you, orally,” I confirm.

She laughs a little, a sharp exhale and a flash of smile. “Okay, then. Let's teach you how to perform 'cunny-leenus'.”

“'Cunnilingus',” I correct.

“Whatever.”

She pushes me lightly, not enough to topple me over, but enough to convey her request to lay on the bed. I sit down obediently and crab-crawl up the mattress to lay by the pillows. Penny follows me much more gracefully, crawling up my body to kneel over my chest.

“Okay, this isn't my favourite position, but I think it might be easier for you not to have to kneel on the floor or bend over, so this is probably the better option. Don't worry, I'm not actually going to put any weight on you and crush your head or anything. Your hands are gonna be free, so you can hold on or spread me open however you need to, then you can just follow my lead, alright?”

“Alright.” Penny shimmies up, kneeling over my mouth, and I admit I'm terrified. I can smell the heady scent of her arousal, musky with a bit of clean sweat. I can see a damp sheen which I choose to attribute to arousal. She lowers herself down, thighs spreading and I can feel her legs cradle the sides of my face as she uses the wall to balance herself and grant a bit of leverage.

“Kay, so just... lick, I guess,” she instructs. “Give a lot of attention to my clit, and you can like, lick inside if you want, but otherwise, just go for it. I don't really think you can mess it up.”

I think she's overestimating my abilities, but nevertheless, I attempt to follow her instructions. I crane my neck a little as I bring my tongue to the sensitive skin of her vulva. The taste is better than I thought. Not 'delicious' as I've heard, but not bad. Salty, but otherwise clean. Not at all fishy. More confidently now, I begin to lave her with my tongue in firm stripes up the length of her folds, licking like an ice-cream cone, I attempt to give attention to every bit of skin from the blossoming dip of her entrance to the nub of her clitoris.

As per her request I shift my attention to the bundle of nerves at the top of her vulva, licking firmly in quick little laps. Penny gasps, and I can feel her thighs shake a little.

“That's good,” she says breathlessly, “now try sucking on it.”

Obediently, I take the erect flesh between my lips and suck. My tongue darts out to wet my lips, and I chance a few stripes to her hardened flesh before relinquishing it again to the suction of my lips. Penny is quietly moaning above me, her hips hitching in a constant back-and-forth motion out of her control.

I can feel her rocking slickly against my chin and I dip my head down to taste at the natural lubrication dripping from her, it's a viscous and more concentrated version of the flavour I had tasted before, and I find myself enjoying it all the more for the fact that I brought it out of her. I think this is what those men meant when they said women are delicious.

She already said I could, so I take the liberty of dipping my tongue inside, chasing the taste of her slick wetness to the source.

She's unbearably hot here, her internal muscles clenching against the pleasurable intrusion of my tongue and she groans loudly, unconsciously grinding herself down onto it. I fit my lips in a seal over her inner labia, my hands coming up to grip her inner thighs as I lick inside her. Periodically I rest my tongue, sore from the over-extension, and mouth instead at her entrance.

Soon I start up a circuit of sorts: I sweep the flat of my tongue up her vulva, swirling it around her clitoris before gracing it with a few quick kitten-licks, then sucking it firmly between my lips before following her folds back down to her wet slit and sliding inside to lick at her internal walls.

My jaw starts to ache after a while, though Penny seems to enjoy the system I've concocted, her hips circling in a constant motion as she chases my tongue, a stream of noise quietly escaping her lips in short moans and whimpers and breathy keens.

“Shit, yeah,” she encourages me. “Just like that, Amy, just- oh! Oh, oh oh, oh! A little- just a little more, Amy, yeah, c'mon- fuck! C'mon, c'mon, come on! I'm close-!”

She rides my mouth and takes her pleasure, one hand dipping down to fist into my hair. Then finally, I can feel her muscles spasming, clenching and relaxing as she gushes onto my tongue and into my mouth and she sobs, panting through her orgasm. She rides it out for a few more seconds then sighs and lifts up and off of me.

I lick my lips and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, trying to clean up the smears of slick and cum streaked on my face.

“That...” Penny starts, settling down next to me, “was good. Really... you're a natural, Amy,” I preen at her praise.

“Thank you,” I say demurely, and Penny laughs.

“No, thank _you_!”

I grin to myself in pride and bask in Penny's afterglow.

“Now,” she says after a scant few seconds, “do you want to move on to step three, or is that enough for one day?”


	3. Chapter 3

What.

“That depends,” I say slowly. “Is step three intercourse?”

Penny looks to the side thoughtfully, “Umm... yeah, I guess. I mean, I think so. Sex-sex, right?” I nod. “Then yeah. I was planning to use a toy.”

She was planning to use a toy.

“Okay,” I agree. She looks surprised.

“Wait, really? Just like that?” she asks incredulously.

“You're asking to have sex with me?” I prompt, seeking clarification. She nods. “Then yes.”

Penny blinks, wide-eyed. “Uh, okay then. Just, wait right there.” Penny turns away, baring her pale, round bottom to me as she digs through the drawer in her bedside table. I can see the shadowed furrow nestled in the valley between her buttocks, and the shiny lips of her labia majora. I lick my lips, finding the taste of her still there. A moment later she turns back to me, a complicated phallic apparatus in one hand and a bottle of K*Y personal lubricating jelly in the other.

“Alright, so this is a strap-on, obviously,” she explains.

Obviously.

“See, and this end goes inside me...” she trails off, drizzling some of the lubricant onto one of the phalluses, then bracing her knees apart as she fits one protruding end inside her. Dark lashes flutter and her lips part. She wriggles it a little, failing to bite back a small noise, then adjusts the complicated leather strips in a harness around her waist. “Ta-da!” she gestures, framing her pelvis with her hands to demonstrate the make-shift penis bobbing out in front of her.

“This is actually pretty small, and see, it's kind of soft and fleshy? It's important to start out small, and most guys get intimidated if you bring out a big giant dildo, plus,” she lowers her voice conspiratorially, “I think it messes with their ego, if you try to put a dick in their ass that's bigger than theirs.” She grins, her eyes crinkling in mirth. “Anyway,” she continues, “it's all been cleaned and sanitized; I just pop it in the dishwasher when I'm done with it. So, do you think this'll be okay?” She looks at me eagerly and I couldn't say 'no' even if I wanted to. I nod in acquiescence, spreading my legs a bit.

Penny sighs in relief and sits herself between my legs. She reaches down to fiddle with something on her strap-on, then I can hear a faint, muffled buzzing. Her eyes glaze over a bit and she squirms, then blinks, bringing herself back to the moment. “Okay. They vibrate,” she explains.

Once content with her side of things, she brings my knees up, exposing my vulva. I shiver a bit at the cool air hitting my exposed skin. The curly hair there is damp, proving how much I enjoyed the act of eating her out, and how excited I am, if a little nervous, to experience more of Penny's expertise. To my surprise, she doesn't guide the soft, pink dildo (vibrator, technically. I think) into me, rather she dips her finger into the slit of my vagina and follows the seam up to my clitoris, spreading my slick on my heated flesh.

With her first and middle finger she slowly, but firmly rubs my engorged clit and I arch my back, head falling back onto the pillow. My eyes fall shut and I can't help the loud, surprised groan that escapes me. Never letting up the pressure on my sensitized nerves, I feel her other hand probe my slit, one finger slipping inside. The foreign sensation is odd, but not uncomfortable (my manual masturbation usually consists of clitoral stimulation only). Her finger fits snugly, but comfortably inside me and I hitch my hips a bit, seeking a pleasurable angle.

She rubs at a swollen spot inside me which I can only assume is what's known as my 'g-spot' (which is actually an internal extension of my clitoris), crooking her finger to manipulate it. The feeling is indescribable. It doesn't provide the electric shots of pleasure, as I've heard, like the way it feels to rub my clit, but the desire is undeniable. It's as if laving attention onto that spot brings attention to the emptiness inside me and awakens a need for internal stimulation. I use my feet for leverage and rock my hips back onto her finger, circling in such a way that allows me to focus both on the circling pressure on my clit and the penetration.

A second finger forces its way inside me and my brows furrow in mild discomfort. It doesn't hurt, but it's tighter than before. Penny thrusts her fingers in and out, moving them around to encourage my natural elasticity. I try to relax my muscles and angle my pelvis to allow better access. Soon enough the two digits feel comfortable inside me, no longer feeling too tight a fit.

Penny removes her fingers, wiping them on the comforter then drizzles the lubricating jelly onto the protruding end of the strap-on, stroking it to spread the fluid along the shaft. She inches forward and positions the tip of the false-penis at my entrance, my muscles clenching in anticipation.

“Ask me to put my dick in you,” Penny orders.

“What?” I ask, voice shaking.

“Ask me,” she says again, “ask me to put my dick in your tight little pussy.”

Okay? Obviously this ritual is for her benefit, but the sight of her flushed and undeniably aroused makes me want to please her, and if 'dirty talk' is what she wants from me, well...

“Put- put your... dick... in my- my tight... little- um,” I lick my lips and try to force the unfamiliarly crude word out of my mouth despite my own discomfort.

“Pussy,” she repeats encouragingly.

“Pussy,” I mimic, forcing the word out and flushing deeply. Penny groans, though, eyes fluttering in pleasure.

“Good... We'll work on it,” she promises, then slowly slides inside me. I groan at the breach, the dildo is bigger than her fingers were (but not by much; she was right when she said it was actually rather small. Also her fingers are quite large. Comparably.), and the fit is tight, but already I can feel myself adjusting to the size of it.

Slowly she slides it in and out of me, overcoming the inertia of my clenching muscles until the slide is smooth and welcoming. Reaching down, she switches on the vibrating function and I gasp, eyes flying open as I arch nearly off the bed.

“Yeah,” Penny murmurs, “you like that.” She speeds up, the rocking motion presumably forcing the other end of the strap-on inside her because her eyes drift closed and her hips seem to move all on their own, her hands keeping my thighs firmly apart.

Though her own eyes are clenched shut in pleasure, I keep mine open, watching the way she bites her lip, seeing sweat beading at her brow. Each thrust inside me is punctuated by an echoing bounce of her perky breasts. The movement is mesmerizing, and my hands move without my input to cup the soft curve of them, thumbs sliding over her hardened nipples.

“Oh!” she moans, one hand flying to cup over my own, encouraging me. I squeeze the soft globes and pinch and roll her nipples between my thumbs and forefingers, trying to concentrate on Penny's pleasure even as she moves faster inside me. I can't keep quiet, every movement bringing about a new, unstoppable noise. I am constantly crying out, loudly though I can't control it. Penny too is making noises, so I don't feel too self conscious except for how out of character it is for me, how unexpected.

The slide and the grind of it winds me up further, the wet slurping and the slap of her harness against my pelvis obscene, but primally satisfying. In spite of it all, my orgasm is still a surprise when it happens.

I'm silent when I come, which is a contrast to how loud I had been up until that point. My eyes open wide, and I can feel how large my pupils are, my muscles are locked in a tense curve, and I clench and spasm around the toy inside me, still buzzing away. I expected it to be over-sensitive, the way my clit feels after I come, but instead I feel like I could ride this out forever and into another orgasm if I tried.

Penny herself hasn't stopped yet, but I can tell that she's getting closer. As my orgasm winds down, my internal muscles still clenching and releasing pleasurably, I relax back into the mattress and spread my legs further, giving Penny the space to find her pleasure in my body, whichever way she can.

Soon enough, she cries out, slumping a little as her hips circle on the vibrator, milking the orgasm from her.

Finally she turns off the vibrators and the sudden stillness startles me a little. She pulls out, the wet noise suddenly a lot grosser than it was before, now that my head isn't clouded with lust. Her fine motor skills are a little shot, and she fumbles with the buckles of her harness, but eventually manages to release it and slide it out of her.

With shaky legs, she gets up off the bed, digging around on the floor for her discarded t-shirt and a dirty pair of yoga pants that she slides on after wiping up with a baby-wipe she grabs off the table. She doesn't bother to put her bra or underwear back on.

I weakly follow her lead, slowly rolling out of her bed.

“That was fun, wasn't it?” she asks me perkily. I have no idea where she got that energy, considering she did most of the work. I nod anyway.

“Definitely. Definitely fun,” I agree as I clean myself up with a wet-wipe, dipping the towelette between my legs and back where my come had dripped down into the crack of my buttocks. I snag a few more for my face, and one to mop up my sweat before I meticulously replace each piece of clothing.

I was expecting it to be awkward afterwards, but it's surprisingly comfortable, the silence we find ourselves in companionable. I can only assume this is because Penny is used to casual encounters like this, and has learned how to minimize discomfort.

We eventually end up back in the living room, Penny curled up on her end of the couch, flicking through the TV with her remote.

“We should do this again sometimes,” Penny offers casually, glancing at me.

Like she even needs to ask.

“Yeah, sure,” I say, smiling at her, pleased to see her mirroring a grin back at me.

Like I was ever going to say 'no'.


End file.
